Final Fantasy VII - El Fantasma en Rosa
by Angacalion
Summary: Después de los eventos en la saga Final Fantasy Advent children, una nueva aventura comienza, Una voz lejana y conocida aparece nuevamente para mover el destino de un grupo, que les aguardara ahora a Cloud y sus amigos? cual sera el misterio detrás de un fantasma vestido en Rosa?


_Final Fantasy VII__: El Fantasma en Rosa._

_DISCO I_

Esa noche Cloud juraría que era más obscura de lo usual, o quizás era producto de su imaginación, después de los recientes eventos y de su sanación del Geoestigma todo había caído en una calma sepulcral, Midgar seguía su curso habitual, la gente parecía haber olvidado todo, los muertos fueron enterrados y lo que había sido destruido estaba reconstruido o en proceso de reconstrucción, aun sentía un poco de ardor en el brazo, quizás era su

imaginación así que en su habitual calma se recostó en la cama en aquel pequeño Inn,

siempre con su espada debajo de él y con la empuñadura al nivel del brazo, ya no se

sentía seguro sin ella cerca, una vez la había abandonado en aquella colina pero ya no

podría dejarla más a un lado, esta había cortado muchas cosas entre ellas su más grande

enemigo Sephirot, quien aún latía en algún lugar recóndito de su alma tenue pero

perceptible.

La noche era fresca y pronto sus ojos se cerraron y en segundos ya no existía el inn, ni

Midgar solo una espesa neblina, abrió sus ojos y ya no sabía si era un sueño o la

realidad, su corazón latía rápidamente, no había nada allí, ni la cama en la que se habría

recostado, ni las paredes color negruzco de aquel pequeño cuarto, ni las cortinas que

colgaban de las pequeñas ventanas, ni su espada y ya que notaba que esta no estaba

comenzó a sentirse inseguro, camino varios pasos tratando de encontrar algo que no

sabía que, quizás una salida, o una explicación a aquella situación, instintivamente se

llevo su mano al brazo donde habría tenido el Geoestigma y lo acaricio tratando de sentir

el alivio de lo que ya no existía.

Un olor a flores inundo aquel lugar, no eran flores comunes, Cloud reconocería ese aroma

en cualquier parte del mundo, eran las flores que habría visto por primera vez en aquella

iglesia, era la fragancia de Aerith, ahora su corazón comenzaba a latir mas a prisa, podía

sentir que se salía de su pecho…. Aerith… siempre presente… tan grande poder en tan

tierno corazón…. Su mente automáticamente recordó su despedida… y como la vería por

última vez, cuando el Geoestigma fue disuelto, siempre supo que ella lo había hecho…no

sabía cómo pero nunca se fue realmente….quizás solo se escondió en un lugar al que

ninguno de nosotros podía ir…. La niebla se disipo y allí estaba en aquella iglesia, en

aquel círculo de flores, era de noche y una inmensa luna iluminaba atreves del hueco en

el techo

- Aerith ….exclamo Cloud casi en un suspiro, pero no estaba allí

- Ella no está aquí guerrero – una voz femenina exclamo sorpresivamente….

Ante el apareció una figura hermosa, y decidida exclamo mirando a sus lados como si

temiese ser escuchada: - mi nombre es Ariann – Cloud no supo que decir miles de

preguntas se atropellaron en su mente y no supo por donde comenzar, Ariann como

adivinando esta situación comenzó a hablar en tono suave, - No hay mucho tiempo, Aerith

necesita tu ayuda, veras, lo que llamas muerte es solo un fino velo para un alma de luz,

aun cuando sientas la paz en tu mundo, se liberan muchas batallas en otros planos, y las

que has librado no son nada en comparación con lo que existen "más allá", Aerith te ha

elegido como su salvador aun no lo diga, su alma solo recita tu nombre … Cloud…..

- Donde esta? Que está pasando? –

- No puedo responder tus preguntas, no en este momento ni lugar, sigue el camino

que se te muestra si quieres llegar hasta ella, serias otra vez el héroe? O solo

seguirás extrañando un Fantasma? – un zumbido llenó el lugar y Ariann

despareció en la niebla, cuantas veces no habría estado Cloud sin respuestas,

acaso su vida saltaría de un evento a otro sin darle tiempo siquiera a pensar que

hacer con su vida?

Cloud despertó sobresaltado, todo estaba como lo habría dejado antes de quedarse

dormido, un sueño? No…más bien una pesadilla…. Es cierto el recuerdo de Aerith nunca

había desaparecido… pero…allí…en la cama en sus pies…..que sería… tres

pétalos…. No estaban allí cuando me dormí lo sé… Cloud los tomo con reverencia

divina y los acerco a su nariz…..el olor entro suavemente y se alojo en su pecho…. - Sin

duda Aerith eres tu…. que no haría por verte nuevamente… por redimirme de no

haberte protegido, por borrar el recuerdo de la espada de Sephirot atravesando tu frágil

cuerpo -, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se ahogaron en lagrimas, no había que pensar tenía

que salvar a Aerith, pero por donde comenzar, - sigue el camino que se te muestra…. -

Cuantos caminos no habría recorrido ya, este sin embargo embargaba un sentimiento

mas allá de cualquier tormento pasado, simplemente esperaría…..

Al día siguiente Cloud salió del Inn rápidamente, miraba a todos lados en una mano tenia

los tres pétalos, tenía que conservarlos, sonaba infantil pero era lo que más lo acercaba a

Aerith…. – quizás deba ir a Midgar – pensó, tomo su moto y sin pensarlo se encamino

colocando los pétalos en la escotilla del motor…tendría que parar y comprar una bolsa de

cuero para colocarlos allí y llevarlos consigo….

El camino solitario y polvoriento a Midgar era el mismo pero eran más visibles personas

que iban de un lugar a otro, en el camino diviso un hombre corpulento con una gran bolsa

a cuestas y un letrero que decía: "Los mejores accesorios, el mejor precio" se detuvo justo

a su lado - vendedor tienes bolsas de cuero? –

- Claro de la mejor calidad, cuantas quiere 5? 10? –

- No…solo una de cuero –

- Tengo pociones, cura para la ceguera y tengo materias también, solo azules por

cierto –

En realidad los mercaderes habían desaparecidos casi todos, sin conflictos la materia

y los accesorios eran casi innecesarios pero aun se vendían a aquellos que se

aventuraban a lugares inhóspitos.

- No, solo paso con la bolsa – el mercader la saco sin mucho agrado y Cloud pago

al instante, sin mucho esfuerzo introdujo los pétalos y los ato a su cintura, - a

Midgar – se dijo a sí mismo – que mejor lugar que la iglesia para comenzar, quizás

allí encontraría… algo…. El qué? No sabía….

_**MIDGAR**_

La ciudad de Midgar estaba muy agitada, entre construcciones, los mercaderes de

accesorios habían sido sustituidos por puestos de comida, frutas y utensilios de

construcción que era el auge que tenia la ciudad, la gente de Midgar quería construir una

ciudad más gloriosa y venían de todas partes en busca de trabajos, Cloud se mezclo

entre la gente y de manera autónoma llego a la iglesia, su corazón comenzó a palpitar a

toda velocidad nuevamente, los recuerdos… ese momento… la lluvia cayendo en la

iglesia…. El Geoestigma desapareciendo - y allí estabas tú….. Presente como

siempre…..como un fantasma en Rosa siempre con nosotros -, entró en la iglesia, allí

estaban las flores, imperecederas, nunca marchitas, el aroma como siempre impregnaba

el lugar

– qué hago? – por instinto solo se sentó al borde del circulo de flores y entro en un

estado de somnolencia comenzó a tambalearse como si se estuviese quedando dormido

– otra vez la niebla – el olor seguía allí inquebrantable,

- has venido guerrero – la voz apenas se escuchaba

- donde esta Aerith! Que es esto una broma? Una pesadilla? –

- debes buscar el lugar donde el recuerdo de Aerith es más fuerte, debes ir allí rápido –

Y ya la voz no se escucho más.

- El lugar donde el recuerdo de Aerith es más fuerte? No es aquí?

Obviamente no lo era, la voz había dicho "el lugar donde el recuerdo de Aerith sea más

fuerte" esa era una incógnita, como sabría el cual era ese lugar, a decir verdad nunca

había tenido tiempo para hacerse esta pregunta, el caos con Sephirot, Shinra y Genova

no le habían dado tiempo para pensar sobre que sentía por Aerith…hasta el momento en

que se fue…. - Quizás Tifa pueda ayudarme - y sin pensarlo otro segundo ya estaba en

su moto manejando por los suburbios de Midgar.

El bar "Séptimo Cielo" se había vuelto muy concurrido y Tifa su dueña lo manejaba con la

delicadeza suficiente para hacerlo uno de los más respetables, tras la derrota de Sephirot

lo había re-abierto y gano fama como un punto de encuentro entre viajeros y aquellos que

aun contaban los eventos pasados, señalando claro esta a Tifa como una de los cuales

pusieron resistencia desde el tiempo de Shinra hasta la última aparición de Sephirot, entre

murmullos, risas y el sonido hueco de las pisadas Cloud entro al bar y Tifa con una gran

sonrisa y levantando una mano llamo tan fuerte que todos voltearon a ver la puerta

- Cloud! - no bien había terminado de pronunciar su nombre del fondo del bar

salió a gran velocidad Denzel quien vivía con Tifa y Cloud, les ayudaba en el bar y

con el servicio de entrega de paquetes del que Vivian, se aferro a una pierna con

gran alegría y Cloud le acaricio la cabeza en señal de recibimiento,

inmediatamente lanzo una mirada a Tifa y le hizo señas para ir a la parte trasera,

ella ya conocía esa mirada en Cloud, algo pasaba..

- Denzel busca a Marlene y cúbranme en el bar mientras hablo con Cloud, está

bien?

- A la orden Jefa! –

Cloud conto todo a Tifa en el cuarto trasero y le enseño los pétalos

- Si… es la fragancia de Aerith – Tifa se llevo la mano al pecho y le dio la espalda a

Cloud asomándose por una pequeña ventana

- si fuera yo…. - Exclamo en tono triste – mi recuerdo más fuerte estaría en el lugar

donde viera por última vez las personas que amo –

- La Ciudad Olvidada! – balbuceo Cloud reprochándose internamente no haberlo

adivinado él, Tifa se volvió a Cloud en el preciso momento en que dos orejas de

gato brincaban al otro lado de la ventana y se perdían entre la bulliciosa Midgar.

- Pero la ciudad olvidada esta en el continente del norte, como llegaremos? – Cloud

la observo interrogativamente al ella decir estas palabras

- O crees que te dejare ir solo? No sabes a lo que te vas a enfrentar y es mejor que

estemos bien preparados – no lo dejo ni hablar salió de la habitación e iba de un

lugar a otro dando instrucciones a Denzel y a Marlene que ahora se encontraba

allí también.

- Vamos Cloud tenemos que buscar nuestras materias y luego creo que la mejor

forma es hablar con Cid y ver si podemos ir en su nave o quizás ya para esta

fecha construyo algo que vuele – Tifa sonaba emocionada le tomo por un brazo y

ambos salieron del bar.

- Qué suerte que Cid haya decidido quedarse en Junon por un tiempo, no está muy

lejos

Tifa había guardado las materias en una cueva cerca de Midgar, las tomaron y siguieron

el camino a encontrarse con Cid.

_Junon._

Luego de preguntar a varias personas en la ciudad portuaria de Junon, Cloud y Tifa se

enteran de que Cid ha estado trabajando en el aeropuerto por meses y que nadie lo había

visto, así que se encaminaron hacia allí, luego de varias vueltas y de haber preguntado

miles de veces según diría Tifa luego, encontraron a Cid en una de las grande naves del

aeropuerto

- Ehhhhhhh pero que tenemos aquí? Me han enviado algún paquete especial de

Midgar? – Cid estaba flameante al decir esto – o es mera casualidad que uds se

presenten aquí justo hoy? Ha ha ha ha justo cuando termino mi última aeronave –

Tifa no pudo más que reír y Cloud le miraba en su habitual mutismo, le explicaron todo a

Cid el cual ceso de reír al instante – Aerith.. uh? Bueno entonces que mejor ocasión para

probar mi nueva aeronave, la he llamado "Cosmo XIII" en honor a nuestro amigo Nanaki,

que les parece? Vengan y echen una ojeada – entraron por un pasillo y salieron a la parte

interior de la nave donde reposaba la aeronave, era más pequeña que las dos anteriores

pero lucia impresionante

- Claro que una nave de este calibre siempre necesitara un piloto de alto calibre

también y ese soy yo Cid Highwind!, desde aquí podemos ir a cualquier parte,

todos a bordo, destino: la ciudad de los antiguos! –

La nave se elevo sin mucho esfuerzo levantando una nube de polvo debajo y atrayendo la

mirada de las personas que estaban por los alrededores, desde media altura la costa de

Juno brillaba al compas del sol y Cloud se preguntaba si realmente vería a Aerith o si

simplemente estaba delirando por combatir y estaba contagiando a sus amigos.

El Cosmo XIII se movía sin mucho esfuerzo entre las nubes, Cid masticaba su espiga

como de costumbre, le gustaba el sabor a tierra que emanaba esta aun cuando su

corazón estaba en los cielos y siempre ponía esa cara de sicótico cuando manejaba una

aeronave,

-eh Cloud, no te molesta si hacemos unas paradas antes de llegar a la Ciudad olvidada

eh? – Cid lo decía en forma de pregunta pero no era una pregunta en realidad, una

sonrisa de complicidad se marco levemente en su cara media ennegrecida por el sol y

Cloud no se molesto siquiera en preguntar, su mente estaba muy ocupada en

pensamientos que se seguían atropellando unos con otros como hormigas en un

hormiguero, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, tanto, que ni siquiera sabía como

había ocurrido, una noche solo dormía y ahora se encontraba con Cid y Tifa en una nueva

aeronave en dirección a la ciudad olvidada, Aerith quizás estaría allí y quizás si la

encontraba otra vez pudiera decirle todas esas cosas que no tuvo tiempo de decir, quizás

si ella regresaba pudiera protegerla otra vez y llevar una vida tranquila, quizás la espada

que una vez perteneció a Zack y que ahora era parte de él descansaría en algún lugar

sombrío ya para nunca más despertar, pero todo era tan solo eso un "quizás"

Primera parada, Wutai! – grito Cid en tono casi frenético

- Wutai? Yuffie? – dijo Tifa en casi un susurro y mirando a Cloud interrogativamente,

Cloud devolvió la mirada con sorpresa,

Obviamente estaba pasando algo de lo cual ambos no tenían idea.

La nave se empino hacia abajo causando que Cloud y Tifa tuvieran que sostenerse de

los bordes para no caer en cubierta

- ha ha ha ha ha, si hubiera construido el Cosmo XIII hace algún tiempo nos

hubiéramos ahorrado mucho tiempo en nuestros viajes, la potencia de esta turbina

es inigualable, gracias a la tecnología Shinra que de algo sirvió después de todo –

la nave aterrizo en las afueras de Wutai, la gente movida por la curiosidad formo un grupo

numeroso casi rodeando la nave, los niños maravillados gritaban con las manos hacia

arriba y Cid orgulloso saludaba con las manos agitadamente.

- permiso por favor, esto pesa mucho –

De entre la multitud se abrió paso Yuffie, arma en las espaldas y arrastrando un gran saco

- ugh… oye Cid no seas perezoso y ayúdame con esto si? –

- demonios de las alturas Yuffie que llevas ahí piedras macizas? –

- ha ha, maravíllate ante el peso de mi gran colección de materias ha ha, nunca se

sabe cuando se puedan necesitar… Tifa, Cloudd! –

Yuffie se abalanzo sobre Tifa dejando atrás a un Cid con la cara enrojecida del esfuerzo

por el saco que ahora el subía por las rampas de la nave,

- Yuffie pero como es que estas aquí? – pegunto Cloud

- A Cloud no te hagas el que no sabes, sabes que siempre estoy disponible para

una aventura –

- Bien, Bien sosténganse, segunda parada Cañon Cosmo! Yihaaaa! –

- Cid me puedes explicar que está pasando AQUÍ?

- cálmate Cloud, cuando estemos todos, te explicaremos –

- cuando estemos todos? Pero com…. –

Cosmo XIII se elevo otra vez dejando a Cloud con las palabras a medias y en

dirección al continente del Este.

Yuffie le mostraba las materias a Tifa con su habitual entusiasmo, Cloud estaba

aislado ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba, de alguna forma los demás se habían

enterado de Aerith y habían decidido ir con él, sin consultarle!

Tifa observaba las materias que le enseñaba Yuffie entusiasmada pero de vez en vez

miraba a Cloud por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo Cloud estaba en su estado habitual,

inerte!

Sin mucho contratiempo la nave Cosmo XIII sobrevolaba ya sobre el Cañón Cosmo,

hogar de Nanaki o Red XIII como lo habría conocido Cloud en el pasado, el cañón era

un poco incomodo para el aterrizaje por lo cual Cid tuvo que volar por un tiempo en

búsqueda de un lugar optimo y cercano para descender, después de unos minutos de

maniobras de reconocimiento, Cid encontró el lugar propicio no muy lejos de cañon

cosmo y muy cerca del acantilado donde se encontraba el padre de Nanaki

petrificado.

Una vez abajo la rampa de la nave Yuffie se abalanzó a tierra con velocidad casi

inhumana nunca le habían gustado las alturas pero ya había superado parte de ese

miedo gracias a las pasadas aventuras, Cid, Tifa y Cloud la siguieron a paso normal,

Tifa estirando sus piernas y brazos y Cid besando los bordes de la aeronave, Cloud

comenzaba a sentir cierta urgencia en llegar a la ciudad olvidada pero no podía

rechazar la ayuda del grupo, ya habían pasado demasiado juntos a decir verdad es a

gracias a ellos que estaba vivo, sin quererlo recordó los eventos de cuando cayó en la

corriente Vital y sus amigos lo encuentran en una clínica en la ciudad de Mideel, la

cual fue destruida por el Arma Ultima, de repente una voz lo devolvió al presente

- Cloudddd! – a cierta distancia Barret agitaba fuertemente sus manos y Nanaki a su

lado caminaba solemne.

Después de saludos, abrazos y una Yuffie acariciando el rojo pelaje de Nanaki, Cid

pregunto a Barret lanzándole un brazo por detrás de la nuca

- que dice el líder de AVALANCHA, que haces en Cañón Cosmo, estas algo lejos de

Midgar –

- mi amigo Cid!, recibí cierta información de que en estas tierras hay un material que

`puede servir como combustible, así que vine a verificar si era cierto –

- hay una realidad, SHINRA hizo muchos logros usando la energía mako, es una

lástima que sus efectos afectaran al planeta –

- Cid! Ningún esfuerzo vale la pena si sus efectos dañan a algún ser viviente, eso lo

aprendí cuando perdí mi mano – replico Barret apretando con fuerza el arma en su

brazo

- La historia humana está llena de pérdidas y ganancias, pero cuando se habla del

mundo en el cual vivimos el cual en si es un ente viviente no hay nada que pueda

justificar un daño colateral –

- Eso que has dicho es cierto Nanaki, no había escuchado palabras tan sabias

desde hace un tiempo ya – Tifa dijo estas palabras con un sabor a recuerdo del

pasado

- Lamento cortar la conversación pero debemos irnos – reprocho Cloud

- Si Cloud, Barret, Nanaki les presento mi ultima invención: Cosmo XIII, la gaviota

de las nubes, Nanaki este nombre lo seleccione pensando en las gloriosas nubes

de Cañón Cosmo, suban y pónganse cómodos, nuestra siguiente parada

Nibelheim! –

- Algo digno de ti Cid, es un halago que nuestra tierra vuele por las alturas de

manera tan impresionante – dijo Nanaki haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza

- Nibelheim? – exclamaron Cloud y Tifa a coro, mientras Cid elevaba nuevamente

la aeronave.

Nibelheim era el pueblo natal de Cloud y Tifa, así que no era sorpresa que cada cual

estuviese sumido en recuerdos cada cual en su propio mundo. Pero no había tiempo de

recuerdos tristes, ambos por separado y sin saberlo uno del otro prometieron mantenerse

fuera de cualquier emoción con respecto a su pueblo y el pasado en su estadía allí.

Yuffie, Barret y Nanaki conversaban animadamente cerca del centro la nave, la travesía al

continente del este fue corta, definitivamente el Cosmo XIII demostraba su efectividad y

velocidad.

El pueblo estaba tranquilo y el grupo sin mucho que decir se dirigió directamente a la

mansión, todo estaba planeado, según pensaba Cloud, llegaron y Cloud se sorprendió al

ver la vieja mansión restaurada en su interior, era obvio que alguien había estado viviendo

allí, quien más? A quien habría encontrado en un pasado en las partes más profundas de

las catacumbas?

- Vincent! …. – pero cuando se abrió una puerta no fue Vincent quien salió a su

encuentro….vaya sorpresa…

- Cait Sith? –

- Tomen asiento mis queridos amigos, es un placer que puedan verme después de

cierto tiempo, ha ha, y digo que puedan verme porque yo siempre los eh estado

observando, pero por ahora esperemos a nuestro anfitrión que ya debe estar aquí

–

- Vincent! – exclamo Yuffie levantándose de su silla.

Vincent saludo a todos con la vista y un movimiento de cabeza, aunque nunca de mucho

hablar su cara reflejaba la satisfacción de aquella reunión de viejos camaradas y tomó

una esquina obscura de la habitación, todos le saludaron con aprobación de sus cabezas

y con una alegría visiblemente cálida.

- bien amigos antes de comenzar pasemos lista como en la vieja escuela, me alegra

poder mencionar sus nombres y saber que están aquí en esta habitación,

comenzare conmigo mismo, Cait Sith aquí presente!, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart,

Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi, Barret Wallace, Nanaki, Vincent Valentine y nuestro

invitado Sephirot! –

- al decir esto Cloud salto de su silla y todos tomaron posición de alerta

- ha ha era solo broma – repuso Cait Sith con tono de arrepentimiento

Todos le miraron con reproche y la única que se reía era Yuffie.

bien, estamos todos, antes de que nuestro colega Cloud se pregunte de que se trata esto,

lo explicare lo mas brevemente posible, nuestro anfitrión aquí Mr. Vincent me contacto

hace meses atrás, pocos saben que aparte de su ferocidad en combate y su noble

corazón tiene afinidad para muchas otras cosas, entre ellas presagios de acontecimientos

futuros, pues me contacto y me pidió que en secreto los visitara y que viera como estaban

todos, no fue fácil claro pero el me dijo que sentía que debía hacerlo, eso fue suficiente

me entere de lo que pasaba con Cloud e informe a todos los demás, obviamente todos

coincidimos que iríamos contigo, tanto por ti como por nuestra amiga Aerith –

Todos asintieron y Cloud no tuvo que decir más que aprobar con su cabeza en

agradecimiento, Cait Sith le explico a Cloud como había escuchado cuando le contó todo

a Tifa desde la ventana de la parte trasera del bar, y de cómo había contactado a los

demás y coordinado acompañarlo, nadie puso una negativa para esto sin mencionar que

ya Vincent sabia que algo se aproximaba.

- Entonces mis queridos colegas estamos claros que esta es una misión para saber

que ha pasado con Aerith, y que nos dirigimos a la Ciudad Olvidada donde nuestro

querido Cloud entiende que debe haber una pista de lo que está pasando,

perdimos a Aerith en manos de Sephirot cuando ella trataba de invocar el hechizo

sagrado con la materia blanca y hasta ahora la pensábamos muerta, yo mismo

estoy intrigado por lo que esto significa y quiero ver el desenlace, si alguien quiere

agregar algo, este es el momento –

- pues yo he traído mi colección de materias por si las necesitamos, tengo todos los

colores: verdes, amarillas, púrpuras y azules, pero extrañamente no tengo rojas,

he buscado en todo el continente y el vecino pero no las encuentro –

- Yuffie, las materias de Summon no pueden estar accesibles siempre es un poder

muy devastador quizás están escondidas en un lugar seguro – Tifa dijo esto

picándole un ojo en señal de complicidad.

- Tenemos las mejores armas gracias a nuestras aventuras – dijo Barret, pero no

sabemos que vamos a encontrar ni siquiera sabemos si encontraremos algo, pero

si no vamos no lo averiguaremos.

- Lo que es, no es algo bueno, y no es de fiarse – reclamo Vincent desde la esquina

de la habitación.

- Pues no se hable más! Vayamos a la ciudad Olvidada! –

A las últimas palabras de Cid, todos se pusieron en pie y en escasos minutos ya estaban

subiendo por la rampa de la nave y en menos de ese tiempo aun el Cosmo XIII se dirigía

a la Ciudad olvidada.

_**LA CIUDAD OLVIDADA**_

La ciudad de los huesos, llamada así por los arqueólogos que tenían su campamento allí,

estaba justo en las cercanías de la ciudad olvidada, el grupo descendió allí y Cid tuvo que

pagar una buena cantidad a uno de los arqueólogos para que cuidase la nave en su

ausencia, despidiéndose de esta con un abrazo y dos palmadas de satisfacción, después

de la ciudad de los huesos estaba el bosque dormido por el cual se llegaba a la ciudad

olvidada, ya el grupo estaba en el bosque cuando comenzó a anochecer y Vincent

propuso acampar hasta el día siguiente, la idea fue acogida en seguida y alrededor de

una hoguera improvisada por Yuffie todos estaban sentados pensativos.

Cada cual recordando su versión de los eventos pasados, nadie fue capaz de gesticular

una palabra en esos momentos, era como un funeral colectivo en sus conciencias, Cloud

recordaba como Aerith se perdía en el fondo del lago y en ese momento que lo recordaba

podía sentir como una parte de él se fue con ella, los demás tenían sus miradas perdidas

solo Vincent estaba de pie fuera de la luz de la fogata.

Al día siguiente antes de la salida del sol ya el grupo estaba en la entrada de la Ciudad

Olvidada, pero algo no andaba bien,

- Cloud! – Grito Yuffie empuñando su estrella Ninja y en posición de ataque, los

demás con armas en mano se agruparon, Cloud con la espada Ultima en la mano

vio como un grupo de Zuus se acercaba

- Rayos por qué tantas aves de estas aquí? – dijo Barret mientras calibraba el arma

" Missing Score" en su brazo

- Tomen esto – gritaba mientras una ráfaga de balas surcaba el cielo en dirección a

los Zuus que se acercaban dispersándolos, Yuffie lanzo su arma "Conformer" la

estrella Shiruken ninja gigante, que rápidamente corto dos alas de dos Zuus y

volvió a sus manos con agilidad increíble, 4 Zuus mas se abanlazaron contra Tifa y

Nanaki, Tifa evadió el ataque con gran agilidad y de un salto le impacto un golpe

en la nuca a uno de ellos, las manoplas "Premiun Heart" que llevaba puesta eran

capaz de triplicar el daño proporcionado por lo cual el Zuu cayó al instante

mientras Tifa con el impacto del golpe al primero se propulso hacia un segundo

Zuu impactando ahora una patada en el pecho, el Zuu lanzo un chirrido y cayo

instantáneamente mientras Tifa domina su equilibrio en el aire y cae a tierra con

estilo casi felino.

Nanaki con un rugido saca sus garras y SAP! Corta un Zuu en la parte superior el

pin que lleva en el pelaje es el "Limited Moon" el cual incrementa su agilidad a

porcientos casi increíble, Vincent desde un punto distante al grupo desaparece en

una nube obscura y reaparece en el aire justo encima de otro Zuu que iba a atacar

a Cait Sith, su ultima arma la "Death Penalty" es capaz de matar cualquier

monstruo de un simple disparo y con esta atravesó la cabeza del Zuu que cayó de

bruces en el suelo, con este el grupo de Zuus quedo aniquilado y el grupo se

reagrupo nuevamente en la entrada de la Ciudad Olvidada

- Oigan no le dejaron uno a Cloud ha ha- dijo Yuffie en su humor habitual

- a mí tampoco egoístas – Dijo Cait Sith desilusionado

- oigan una pregunta, desde cuando hay una puerta en la entrada de la Ciudad

Olvidada – preguntó Tifa señalando una inmensa pared Rojiza bloqueando el

camino de la entrada.

- No es una pared! – dijo Cloud dando un paso enfrente con su espada en mano

- Es una Pared Demonio!, Tifa estabas en lo cierto, debe ser aquí donde está el

recuerdo más fuerte de Aerith, parece que algo o alguien no quiere a nadie en la

Ciudad Olvidada, imagino que detrás de la pared nos debe esperar una Horda de

monstruos –

Click click, sonó el arma de Vincent mientras la recargaba – es fácil, solo tenemos que

llegar al otro lado para averiguarlo – dijo

- Y eso implica derrumbar una pared para lograrlo! – evoco Tifa apretando sus

puños

Un temblor de tierra sacudió la entrada y de la pared rojiza salieron unas garras y

después la cabeza del demonio seguido de su cuello, - gharshhhhhhhhhhhh -

Parecía más un lamento cavernoso que el grito de un demonio

- Yuffie tienes materias anti petrificación? Este Demonio petrifica sus víctimas –

- Claro Nanaki aquí tengo, contra este demonio necesitaremos materias verdes! Ya

me he equipado una, para ti tengo una materia amarilla – Yuffie lanzo la materia a

Nanaki el cual se la equipo de inmediato, - CORTE DOBLE! – al pronunciar estas

palabras Nanaki libera el poder de la materia amarilla y se abalanza sobre la pared

demonio insertando un golpe doble en una de las garras del demonio

- BARRERA! – gritó Yuffie antes de que Nanaki tocara el piso, creando con la

materia verde un campo de fuerza alrededor de cada uno del grupo

- Yuffie! Dale una materia verde y una a azul a Cait Sith!, Cait ya sabes que hacer!

Cait Sith se equipo las materias inmediatamente accionando la materia azul como

soporte ahora podía combinar los diferentes atributos de la materia verde

- FUEGO! – al Cait Sith invocar la magia de fuego con la materia verde, la materia

azul duplica la magia lanzando dos inmensas bolas de fuego a la pared demonio

Cloud de un salto encesta un golpe en la cabeza del demonio pero este de un zarpazo

lo quita del frente, un temblor de tierra comienza nuevamente mientras los ojos del

demonio brillan y levanta sus garras al cielo

- Cuidado! esta invocando la magia de Rocas que caen del cielo! –

Muchas rocas comenzaron a caer encima del grupo, evadiendo cada uno con

destreza

- SELLAR! – la materia verde de Yuffie provoca que el demonio entre en una

somnolencia y que no pueda lanzar magias, en ese momento Barret lanza una

ráfaga a la parte central de la pared agrietándola,

- Yuffie, Vincent disparen a la grieta encima de la cabeza del demonio! – señalo

Barret

Vincent corriendo a gran velocidad comienza a disparar al punto señalado por Barret

al igual que Yuffie que se dispone a lanzar su estrella

- ELEMENTO BASICO..ELECTRICIDAD! – Cait sith otorga el poder de la

electricidad al arma de Yuffie, la cual al ser lanzada y tocar la pared emite un

BOOM! Y retornando a las manos de Yuffie, la pared se agrieta más y se

desploma enterrando al demonio con ella.

- Uff no sé porque pero este demonio estaba ligeramente más fuerte que los que

habíamos derrotado en el pasado – exclamó Cloud atravesando los pedazos que

quedaban en el suelo, sorpresivamente para el grupo detrás de la pared no habían

mas monstruos, siguieron los caminos que ya habían caminado en el pasado y

llegaron al templo en forma de concha, el ambiente era turbio y Cloud podría jurar

que el mismo aire se hacía más pesado, el templo emitía un brillo tenue pero

notable, instintivamente Cloud se detuvo antes de entrar y con el grupo detrás tuvo

un presentimiento, este mismo presentimiento atravesó los corazones de cada

uno, todos sentían que dentro había algo que no podrían definir, quizás si entrasen

no pudieran salir otra vez, que era lo que emitía esta energía? Aerith? O mejor

dicho que o quién? Ninguno podría decirlo con exactitud pero algo si tenían

seguro, estaban determinados a enfrentar lo que sea que estuviera allí, se tenían

unos a los otros y juntos eran capaces de salvar un mundo, ya lo habían hecho

antes, entonces por qué no unirse para salvar un fantasma, un fantasma vestido

en Rosa….

CONTINUARA EN EL DISCO II


End file.
